Ultraman V
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The Giant of Light has arrived to protect this world from a great evil. In this war he would need allies he can trust but will they trust him since he has great power he barely understands? Crossover with Teen Titans


I do not own Teen Titans or the concept of Ultraman. This Ultraman is an original character based on previous Ultramen. I hope you all enjoy.

**Ultraman V**

Chapter 1: Rising Light

It was an exciting day in Jump City. No, it wasn't because the Teen Titans were successful in capturing another infamous criminal nor was it because they had saved the world. They were in attendance of this exciting event though. No, it was because a new set of ruins had been discovered underneath the very city that hadn't been discovered until now.

The ruins themselves were actually very impressive. They also ran very deep into the ground. It was easy to tell since the statues holding up the ceiling were easily ten stories tall. Their bodies were rather plain save for some kind of lines on their bodies and a small piece that was on the centre of their chest. Each of their faces were close to the same with only a few variations. Their eyes were oval shaped and each of them had a fin on the top of their heads.

The rest of the ruins had hinted at a somewhat happy civilization that had enjoyed peaceful times. The carvings and some hieroglyphs hinted towards that with the peaceful images that they had depicted.

There was a press conference being held in the middle of the ruins where the large statues were circling around the clearing. On an elevated stage was a small podium with several artifacts being put on display. One of these artifacts was a large slate that seemed to be as large as a car. It was covered with ancient writings which most of the people there had no idea how to translate. Another was something that looked like a small dagger or an ornamental piece of some kind. Off to the side of the press conference and the podium were the most renown collection of heroes and heroines in the entire city; the Teen Titans

"Oh! This is so exciting friends!" Starfire smiled brightly

"A bunch of rocks," Raven deadpanned. "Oh yeah, _real_ exciting."

"C'mon guys," Robin, the fearless leader, sighed. "The archeologists in charge of this dig asked us to be here for a reason. A lot of people would try to steal this stuff for the butt load of cash involved."

"I still don't know why people would want to buy these hunks of rocks," Raven replied.

"Zzzzzzzzz," the delinquent duo of Beast Boy and Cyborg snored loudly, leaning against one another. Robin just glanced at them before he trembled in his anger.

"WAKE UP!" he snapped, his head growing to easily five times its size as he shouted.

"WAGH!" Beast Boy and Cyborg cried. Both of them rubbed their eyes before coming back to the waking world.

"Is it lunch time?" Beast Boy yawned loudly.

"No it isn't," Robin growled. "Can't you guys be serious about this? This stuff is valuable and we have to protect it."

"But, Robin," Cyborg sighed. "All of the major criminals like the Brotherhood are already in jail. The only punks left who could even give us trouble don't go for things like this. I mean, who would be stupid enough to try and steal it with us right here?"

"Exactly," Robin replied. "No one. That's why we're here. We're making sure that it stays that way."

"Whatever, dawg," Cyborg sighed as he turned back to watch the speech.

"Hello, people of Jump City!" the speaker smiled brightly as he spoke to the press. "I am glad that you could all make it today. This discovery will be well worth your time I assure you."

The speaker then turned to the two artifacts that were with him on the podium, "These relics we recovered from the very chamber that we are all situated in as we speak. When we had finally translated what the tablet had to say, we found that we were being subjected to a dire warning. Some of us believe that it is a prophecy."

The Titans snapped to attention at this. In their experience, things such as prophecies and ancient warnings were usually not something to ignore. The events with Trigon were definitely a hard learned lesson in just how powerful prophecies can really be.

"What kind of prophecy?" asked one of the reporters.

"Well," the speaker began to explain. "It states that in the absence of the great evil, new evils will try to rise and take its place. With each new evil that rises, death and destruction will follow in their wake. They will be unstoppable juggernauts of destruction. All who face them will fall. All, but one."

"And who would that one be?" joked a reporter.

"That actually brings us to our second find," the speaker continued. He then gestured to the stone item. "This stone dagger, from what we could translate from the tablet, is the means needed to summon the champion of the brightest light. He will be one of the last lines of defense against the great evils."

"And how will we recognize these 'great evils'?" asked another reporter.

"Well," the speaker began. "The tablet didn't give us so much a description as it did a name. All we know that the first great evil to arrive will bear the name of Sharterra."

* * *

**Later, Titan's Tower**:

The Titans had returned from the site after the tablet and dagger were placed in an armored car and sent to be examined by experts at the Jump City Museum. Cyborg was busy working in the garage on his T-car while Beast Boy was playing his video games. Starfire had gone to the shopping mall while Raven and Robin were busy with their own things. Robin was searching through several databases to try and find if the name Sharterra was mentioned anywhere else in history. Raven was meditating to get her thoughts in order. Both of them were on edge from hearing about this new prophecy. It was plain to them that Trigon was the first great evil that had left a power void now that he was defeated.

Robin heaved a sigh as he left his room to get something to eat. There was no point in locking himself away from everyone. He didn't want to put himself in the same spiral like he did when he was chasing Slade. Just mentioning the criminal genius made Robin's blood boil, but he calmed himself. As much as he hated Slade, he had a lot more better things to look forward to. His girlfriend Starfire was one such positive thing. She was quite enthusiastic about their relationship.

Robin blushed at the thought after Starfire had been told about the meaning of kissing on Earth. She had been very enthusiastic about it after being told about it.

Raven stepped into the main room of the Tower after she finished her meditation. She spied Robin leaning on the counter, watching Beast Boy tear through goblins and other such creatures on the video game screen.

"Hey, Raven," Robin greeted as he glanced back at her.

"Hi," Raven replied with her usual tone. Even if she was freed from her father, she was just more comfortable with not expressing her emotions.

"Are you worried about this Sharterra guy that's supposed to show up?" Robin asked out of the blue.

Raven just heaved a sigh, "A little. Then again, he's supposedly weaker than Trigon so how bad could he be?"

"Good point," Robin snickered. "If this prophecy does come true then we'll find out."

"Hnn," Raven sighed. She didn't want to admit it, but she was more worried about this supposed prophecy than she let on. Despite being weaker than her father, Sharterra sounded like he was on the same level. Meeting a new version of Trigon did not make her feel any better about the situation.

* * *

**The Ocean:**

Underneath the depths of the ocean, there was no light. Only darkness existed. On the very bottom of these dark depths was dark soil which had been mostly undisturbed since most likely it was created at the beginning of the world.

Until now.

It sensed when Trigon had entered this world. It feared his power so it just kept itself hidden from his sight. As much as it would have preferred to take over, it valued its life far more. After such a miniscule time of feeling Trigon's presence, it was gone. Trigon had vanished again. Now, every being who knew of Trigon also knew that once he was in this world, there would be no way that any living being would make him leave.

Well, there were a few, but no one thought that they would actually succeed.

Nevertheless, Trigon was now gone. The power void that he had left behind was just begging to be filled. It was a power void that this being was just sure to fill. Despite his incredible strength, Trigon had several weaknesses. These weaknesses included his arrogance, his spawn, and HIM. Of course, HE hadn't been seen since the old days. No, HE was sure to be gone now. There was no one left who could defeat this being's power. All it had to do was go and fill the void of power. It even knew where to start. He would start in the last place where Trigon had existed in this world. That would be the best place to start. It was where the last remnants of Trigon's power existed. The lure of that energy would attract the others so this being had to act quickly.

The sea floor began to tremble as the being began to move again. The dirt and sand was displaced as something large could be seen rising from underneath it. The sand clouded the water so the view was obscured. Nothing could be seen as the creature moved from its resting place. The being used its muscular limbs and began its swim towards Trigon's final resting place in this world.

Jump City.

* * *

**Jump City**:

Within one of the modest homes of the citizens of Jump City, one person awoke as he felt a sudden chill run down his spine and into his stomach. He breathed heavily as he tried to get the feeling out of him.

His name was Victor Ulman. He was close to eighteen years old and he was a senior at his high school. He had brown hair that was kept at a moderate length, but was still rather spiky no matter what he did with it. His eyes were such a pale color that people often said that they were silver.

Victor wasn't one to stand out. In fact, he hated it. His appearance did that often enough. He stood out in a crowd and everyone seemed to have a reason to talk to him. His parents were up there on the social ladder. His mother was a successful model while his father was a famous photographer. That was actually how his parents met. His father had been hired to do a shoot for his mother. Despite most celebrity couples, Victor's parents were still very much in love and had no intention of separating right now.

His parents weren't fussy about him either. If anything, they wanted him to enjoy having a regular life, which was why they bought a normal home instead of some kind of mansion. His parents respected his choices and didn't try to pressure him into what they wanted for him. They often went to a number of high caliber parties and he had to come sometimes. The most boring parties he had ever seen.

Despite the lack of stress that his parents put on him, everyone else sure made up for it. The teachers at his school seemed to have such high expectations for him because of his parents. Others seemed to let him slide if he did badly on some assignments in hopes that he would mention them to his parents. The other students weren't much help either. Most of them flocked to him in hopes of meeting his parents, or just saying that they rubbed elbows with the children of celebrities. Some of the clubs begged him to join for the publicity. In all, Victor didn't like his life outside of his home.

At the moment, Victor was sitting up on his bed with the terrible feeling still in his gut.

"Something is going to happen," he muttered to himself. "Something bad."

* * *

**Jump City, After Dawn**:

The docks were their usual bustle and hustle. Fishermen were heading off to get some of their prey while other ships took on and let off cargo. There were even a few of the citizens heading to the end of the docks with their kids so they could get some fishing of their own done. A few tourists were off snapping pictures from a higher vantage point. It seemed that things were just going to go on as a regular day. No supervillians were going to break up their operations today.

Oh how wrong these people would be.

From up above, a crane operator who was putting some cargo containers onto a ship noticed a dark patch of water on the horizon. It was shaped rather oddly. It was also coming at a very fast speed. The operator just figured that it was a large school of fish that were running from a predator or something.

"The fishermen are going to love this," the operator smiled as he returned to his task.

If he had watched longer, he would have seen the large black mass under the water pick up speed. As it came closer to shore, a large gray fin soon rose from the water. It quickly cut through the water as the mass came closer to the docks. The people on the docks quickly noticed and became panicked at the sight. When one saw a shark fin large enough to match a building in height, they generally did panic. A cargo boat was just pulling out of the docks when the fin had appeared. The captain couldn't possibly move the ship in time so he and the crew braced for impact.

The large fin collided with the ship and sent its crew hurtling to the door. It didn't stop from there. The fin proceeded to cut straight through the hull of the ship and tear right through. While the fin continued on its way, the large cargo ship was left in two pieces and quickly taking on water. It didn't take much incentive for the crew to abandon ship.

The fin sped closer to the dry land and didn't seem in the mood to stop. The people had long since ran for their lives and would not be caught in the no doubt destructive events to come. Well, so they had hoped.

The dark mass continued to speed for shore and it appeared that it was coming close. It didn't slow down in the slightest as it came ever so closer. When it seemed that the mass would collide with the docks and shred them like it had done with the cargo ship, the water around it suddenly exploded. It seemed like a large rainfall mixed with a tsunami had suddenly hit the docks. The sight was only made more eye-catching with the sun still shining brightly. However, anyone who might have been still in the docks would have no doubt found their attention drawn to the large shadow that was sweeping over the ground. As anyone with common sense can tell you, if you see a shadow anywhere, then there is something that is casting it. The owner of this particularly large shadow touched ground several feet from the docks with a massive roar.

This creature was easily tall enough to match several tall skyscrapers. Its skin was a dull gray with lots of sea water dripping off. It had long sharp nails coming from its fingers and it had fins sticking out of its arms, and forearms. The creature's head was a lot like a shark's body. Its face was constructed more like a helmet, but it still had the razor sharp teeth that the shark species was known for. Its entire body was bulging with muscle with lots of seaweed and other ocean plants hanging from its shoulders like a cape. Its feet had individual toes that were not unlike its fingers. These had webbing between them.

The giant creature gave off another bestial roar as it started walking towards the denser parts of the cities. The creature crushed everything smaller than a building underneath its feet. Actual buildings were smashed by the creature's massive fists.

The creature was continuing its path of destruction unobstructed. It came across an office complex that hadn't been evacuated yet. People were still trying to get out as they watched the grinning face of the creature standing outside. With a roar of glee, the creature raised its arm in preparation of crushing the complex and the people inside of it. Before it could, several disks went flying through the air and collided with the creature's face before exploding. The creature roared in some pain and confusion. It turned to see who had the gall to attack it. As it peered at a nearby building, it was met with the Teen Titans standing tall on the roof (relatively speaking) and ready to fight. Robin stood in the middle with Cyborg and Beast Boy standing on either side of him looking ready for a fight. Hovering above the boys were Raven and Starfire. Their eyes were glowing with their respective power, just raring to go at the monster which had threatened their city.

The creature roared loudly with rage as it turned to face them. The Titans still stood ready to fight.

"Titans! Go!" Robin called before they charged in to fight the giant creature.

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

The day had been scheduled by the Jump City Museum for the opening of the new exhibit on the ruins which had recently been found underneath the city. It was supposed to be a huge social event since the relics had hinted at a new civilization. A lot of the upper class of the city was invited, and of course, the Ulmans were some of those people. Gregory Ulman, his wife Alice, and their son Victor were in attendance.

Victor just hung around the refreshment table the entire night. It wasn't as if this particular event was boring. The relics were interesting and had captured his interest. He only regretted that there wasn't anyone even remotely close to his age there. Sure, there were some people who seemed to be in their twenties and the ones that were female would send a normal boy's hormones churning. Victor had seen these kinds of people before and had grown immune to their charm. Victor had long since decided that he would prefer to hang out with people his own age that didn't want to be friends just because of his parents.

He was sipping his drink when the chill he felt running down his spine the previous night returned with a vengeance. It felt like a huge ice cube was running down his back. It was all Victor could do to keep from choking on his drink when he felt it. Feigning a calm face, he caught his breath and began heading away from the table. The sense of something bad coming when he last felt it had also increased. He didn't know what it was trying to tell him, but it did not take a genius to figure out that something big was going to happen.

Walking to one of the headline relics of the event, Victor let his gaze land on the stone dagger. He felt himself drawn to it ever since he walked into the room, but he didn't really mind. It was a very strange relic. For some reason, he had the urge to hold it in his hands. He held that desire back though. It wouldn't be good for him if he tried. Being branded as a thief wasn't Victor's idea of a good time.

Gazing at the relic, he noticed something odd. There was a crack near where the hilt of the dagger would be. Victor could see a green light just peeking out. If it was actually light or just an emerald, he couldn't be sure. What he was sure of though, there was something underneath the grit that covered the dagger.

As he was considering telling someone about it, the dark feeling in his stomach spiked. Victor hunched over slightly as he felt it. It had caught him by surprise and he felt that he might actually throw up if he did. He took deep breaths as he tried to hold it in. His mother wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he threw up in a museum.

He was considering dashing for the restroom when the ground gave a huge tremble. The shaking had even knocked people to the ground. The dark feeling grew even worse when it did. Now was when Victor threw up.

* * *

**At the Battle:**

The Titans were fighting fiercely against their giant opponent. It was proving to be a challenge though.

"Yaah!" Starfire cried as she hurled numerous starbolts at the creature. They exploded off its skin, but it seemed to be doing little damage. The creature only seemed to swat at her to try and get her out of its face.

Cyborg and Robin took opposite sides of the creature and started shooting at it in hopes of finding a weak point in its body.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as she hefted a tanker truck and hurled it at the creature's head.

The truck hit the creature's face and exploded on impact. It roared in pain as it stumbled backwards. While its attention was focused elsewhere, Beast Boy in the form of a falcon flew straight above the creature and took aim. When he was sure that he couldn't miss, he shifted forms from a falcon to a blue whale. The large creature fell from the sky and crashed on top of the creature with an echoing slam. The unexpected weight caused it to stumble. The whale then changed into a falcon again and flew over to Robin before changing back into Beast Boy again.

"Dude," Beast Boy groaned as he rubbed his stomach. "That thing's got a hard head!"

"There's got to be a weak point somewhere!" Robin growled as he hurled another exploding disk.

"Robin!" Cyborg called. "My sonic cannon isn't doing squat!"

"My starbolts seem to be ineffective as well," Starfire reported.

Raven was too busy to report. She was trying to find something else to throw at the creature. Her gaze turned to the creature as it regained its footing. It stood still for a moment before making eye contact with her. Raven was about to try another attack when she started hearing things. At first she thought it was the other aspects of her personality when she realized that it was a male voice, one that did not belong to her.

'_I suppose I should be impressed, young mortals,_' the voice chuckled. '_Not many can claim to have injured me, even as miniscule damage such as this._'

Raven's eyes widened when she realized where the voice was coming from. It was coming from the creature! She was actually able to hear it speaking out loud! She turned to look at her friends and saw that they were still trying to hurt it. Usually when they heard someone say something like the creature had said, they would try to make some kind of comeback. Turning back to the creature, she decided that since their usual tactics weren't working, she would try something else.

Hovering closer to the creature, Raven began trying to talk to it, "Why are you doing this?"

The other Titans stopped short as they witnessed Raven trying to negotiate with the hulking creature.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire called. "Why are you trying to speak with this enemy?"

"Because I can understand it," Raven replied simply before she turned back to the creature in front of her.

'_So you can understand me,_' the creature's voice echoed in her mind. '_I shouldn't be surprised you can, Spawn of Trigon._'

Raven's eyes widened at the mention of her father. Barely anyone on Earth knew of her connection to the demon. The only one's left who did were her friends and Slade.

'_Heh, surprised?_' the creature's voice chuckled. '_You might be I suppose. Since you can understand me, an introduction is in order._'

"And you are?" Raven asked, her hands tightening in case the creature would attack.

'_I am Sharterra_,' the creature spoke. '_And I am your destroyer!_'

Raven gasped as she heard the name. Sharterra didn't waste any time as he opened his mouth wide. A colossal stream of water burst through and slammed into Raven like a moving truck. The stream continued until in crashed into the streets.

"Raven!" the Titans cried as they raced to try and help their friend.

Raven coughed and hacked as she tried to get the extra water out of her throat. Her legs felt like Jell-O after the last attack and she was having a little trouble standing up. Her breathing was a little erratic as well since the wind had been knocked out of her. Her hood had been pushed back, revealing her face and waterlogged hair. A rumbling sound caught her attention as she looked up. Sharterra was standing over her with a foot raised, ready to crush her underfoot.

'_Goodbye, Spawn of Trigon!_' Sharterra laughed before bringing his foot down.

* * *

**Jump City Museum, Minutes Before**:

Victor stumbled to his feet as his nausea passed. His dizziness was still there, but he could see well enough. He looked around and saw that everyone was either knocked out on the ground, or unable to do anything at the moment. They were either sick like him from the sudden lurching or were trying to find some help for the others.

'_Well, at least I wasn't the only one who got sick,_' Victor thought quietly. They would probably have to replace the carpet anyway so it was no problem for him.

When Victor finally got his sense of balance back, he began to notice a ringing in his ears. He rubbed the sides of his head to see if he could make the sounds go away but, if anything, they got even louder. He tried to pinpoint the source of the noise, but found it coming from somewhere next to him. He looked in the same direction and found himself looking at the display case which held the stone dagger in it. Something had broken the glass casing during the earthquake and now it was in the open air. Victor stepped closer and the sound only increased. He looked to where he had seen the green light before the earthquake, and saw that it was blinking at a rapid pace.

"What is going on?" Victor muttered to himself as he stared at the stone dagger.

His hand hesitated just as his fingers were about to touch the stone surface of the dagger. A part of him was asking him just why he was doing this before it was crushed underneath by the rest of his mind. Victor continued reaching and wrapped his hand around the handle of the dagger. Something had compelled him to reach for it, it seemed.

Suddenly, the green light pulsed from within and the entire stone dagger cracked. At first, Victor was afraid that he had just destroyed a priceless artifact before he saw the light bleeding out through the cracks. Steeling himself for anything else, he slowly lifted the dagger from the pedestal that it was resting on. The stone began to crumble even more as he moved it. Victor's eyes widened as he witnessed all the stone crumble away to reveal a pure white dagger with red and blue markings on the handle and sides. The entire object only looked like a dagger. There was no actual blade. In the centre of the object, the green light could be seen coming from an emerald embedded in it. The emerald had stopped blinking and was now shining a continuous green.

Victor could only stare, entranced by the soft light. He peered at the hilt and saw a depression large enough for a single digit to fit in and push down. Something in his mind told him that he should press it immediately. It told him that there were people out there who were trying to stop what had caused the earthquake. It also told him that they were failing.

Without a second thought, Victor touched the indentation, and pressed.

The entire world around was then filled with light.

* * *

**Present**:

Raven could have sworn that her life flashed before her eyes...again. It seemed that through all the scrapes that she had been put through during her time as a Titan, this was the one time that she wouldn't be able to get by. The giant foot of Sharterra came hurtling down to crush her and her friends wouldn't be able to get to her in time. She was done.

"**Hya!**" a deep voice cried before a loud slam came to Raven's ears. Sharterra was suddenly hurtled from his previous position and sent tumbling to the ground. Raven looked to see who had rescued her. She didn't have to look very far.

He stood at the same height as Sharterra, give or take a couple of feet. He was lean, yet powerful at the same time. He was donned in mainly a silver bodysuit that was marked with red or blue lines. His torso armor had the same color scheme but had a sky blue jewel glowing brightly in the centre. He had shoulder armor which bulked up his shoulders slightly while his gauntlets made his arms look thicker. He even had leg armor which did the same for his legs. Each piece of armor had the same color scheme, but also looked lightweight to allow him to move freely. His face was very unique. It was entirely silver with very little features. There was an indentation which looked somewhat like a mouth. There were parts on the sides of his head which looked like they could be ears. A fin was adorned on the top of his head with another jewel near the top. His eyes were oval shaped and were shining brightly.

"Raven!" Robin's voice cut into the Goth girl's observations. She turned to face her friends who were running towards her.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked worriedly as they got to her.

"Yeah," Raven sighed. "Just wet. That giant over there sure picked the right time to drop in."

"Glorious!" Starfire smiled. "The giant of silver has saved our friend!"

"Dude," Beast Boy gaped. "Look at him! He's huge!"

"Where'd he come from though?" Robin asked with a suspicious eye as he gazed at the silver giant.

As the Titans could only watch, Sharterra was quickly getting back onto his feet. He was growling angrily, wondering who or what had the gall to attack him like they had. He was on his feet very quickly and stared right at the one who had attacked him. Sharterra suddenly went still as he growled at his attacker.

'_Who dares?!_' Sharterra roared but his silver and red opponent did not answer. The giant went into a battle stance and made a come hither motion with his hand, challenging Sharterra. Roaring in fury, Sharterra charged at his silver and red foe. The 'Giant' side stepped the attack before elbowing Sharterra hard in the back of the neck. Sharterra fell to the ground like several tons of bricks, causing the ground to shake on impact. Several cars and other things were crushed under the monster's massive weight, but luckily no people were harmed, Sharterra pushed himself up and glared at the Giant in fury. He charged again and swung a claw only for the Giant to duck and then aim a fist into Sharterra's stomach hard. Sharterra gasped at the impact but then another fist slammed into his chin, sending him staggering back. It then felt a kick in the head as the Giant performed a roundhouse and then going for a reverse roundhouse with his heel. Sharterra stumbled and then regained his footing.

Raven just gaped at the Giant in awe and then realized why he looked so familiar. The statues! He looked just like the statues!

Robin, however, had his eyes narrowed crossly. What if this Giant turned on them after fighting this monster? Would they stand a chance?

Sharterra roared and then opened his mouth wide to send a blast of water at the silver and red Giant. The blast smashed into him and pushed him back with great force. He held his hands in front of him to block the gushing water as it continuously pushed him back. He then fell backwards. The Titans suddenly snapped out of their stupor as they realized that the Giant was falling right on THEM!

"Watch out!" Beast Boy shouted but the Giant then twisted his body and fell in an angle so that he wouldn't hit the Titans. The 5 Titans were staring at the silver face of the Giant as his glowing eyes stared at them. He then got back up and then charged back into battle.

Sharterra and the Giant exchanged blow after blow, trying to put each other down when suddenly a beeping sound invaded everyone's ears. The gem-like piece in the centre of the Giant's torso was flashing red like an alarm. The Giant took notice of this. Big mistake as Sharterra slammed a fist into his face, sending him staggering back before the monster's hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing the life out of him.

'_YOU DIE NOW!_' Sharterra roared as he attempted to crush the neck of the silver and red Giant. The Giant tried to remove Sharterra's hands, but the flashing red light on his chest was an indication that he was growing weaker. He had to do something now and fast! He then removed his hands from Sharterra's hands and the monster assumed that the Giant had admitted defeat and given up…

Not a chance!

The Giant's hands began to glow brightly as he began concentrating his power into them. When his hands were glowing brightly, the Giant slammed his hands into Sharterra's body. The giant shark-beast felt a burning sensation ripping through his body. Sharterra looked down on his chest, shocked.

'_NO!_'

The glowing grew brighter and brighter before it expanded into a devastating beam of energy. It hit Sharterra at point blank, sending him flying and letting go of his giant foe. The Giant grasped his neck and breathed in much needed air while gasping. He then turned his sights on the recovering Sharterra.

He had to end this NOW!

The Giant, much to the Titans' awe and Sharterra's surprise began to spread his arms as particles of light began to collect close to his chest. He then cupped his hands, forming a ball of blue energy before he pulled back an arm and had his other one pointing at Sharterra before hurling the bright energy ball straight at Sharterra at full speed. The ball of energy surged right THROUGH Sharterra's chest and flew out his back. Sharterra looked down and growled.

The closest translation would be 'Oh Shit'. Sharterra's body then exploded in a haze of flames as he was destroyed. The Giant stood tall and proud as he looked to where his opponent stood before meeting his end. Satisfied that this foe would not return, the Giant looked to the sky. He raised his arms and leaped up. "**Hya!**" To the Titan's shock, he began to fly as he headed in the direction of the sun.

The Titans watched as the Giant flew off into the sky, until he was too far away for them to see him.

"Dude," Beast Boy gaped, the first of the Titans to speak. "That was so cool."

"But what was it?" asked Cyborg, speaking for the others.

"I dunno," Robin sighed. "But we have to find out."

Raven remained silent. Her mind was still reeling from meeting the Giant. She had tried to enter his mind, but it was just too bright. Whatever the giant was, or where he had come from, it was pure and undiluted light. It wasn't often that Raven felt the urge to trust, but the Giant just seemed to radiate an aura which made her feel safe to trust it. Something having that kind of aura already raised suspicions in her mind.

Starfire only watched the Giant go with an amazed look and sparkles in her eyes, "Ooooh! The giant of silver is such a mighty fighter! I wonder if he will be our friend."

The other four Titans looked to their alien friend and sweatdropped slightly. Sometimes Starfire's desire to make friends was just plain strange.

* * *

Several streets away from the Titans, Victor Ulman was leaning against a wall and breathing heavily. His breath was short and he was sweating profusely. He still had the dagger gripped tightly in his hands. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief at what he had just experienced. It seemed like a dream to him, but there was just so much evidence that he couldn't deny. Whenever he had a dream before, he could always have a sense deprived. He would either be unable to taste, see, touch, smell, or hear. In this case, he could feel the impacts of when he would attack or be attacked by the fish-like creature. He could smell the salty ocean and the stench of fish on the creature. He could even taste it on his mouth when he would breathe through his mouth. He could see every detail of its skin when he would look at it. He could hear its death screeches when he had blew a hole right through it.

"How did I do that?" Victor asked himself, finally catching his breath.

He looked down to the dagger gripped in his hand. The emerald was no longer shining. Despite that he could see no light, Victor could still feel the warmth radiating from the dagger. When he had pressed the button on the dagger's hilt, he felt himself become connected to a greater entity. He wasn't sure just what he had connected to, but he was sure of one thing; it was ancient, experienced, and on the side of justice. That alone put some of his fears to rest.

Now all he had to do was find out just what the hell happened to him in the first place.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: I had this idea a while back but never got to writing it. However, a friend of mine, Ten Faced Paladin decided to write this for me so all the credit goes to him. I just provided the idea but this fic was fully written by him. It's his work, not mine.

Just, pls enjoy and read and review.


End file.
